Lost Pages of Middle Earth
by Bkallen123
Summary: This is a collection of tales and stories that help piece together certain events within "The Red Demon of the North." Ever want to know what favor Gandalf did for Madara? and how Thorin interacted with Madara when he was sent to find him? Or perhaps you want to know more about Strelayza the Water Nymph. These answers and many more are written in the Lost pages of Middle-Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Strelayza the Water Nymph

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

 **(Creation)**

(PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: To see what Strelayza looks like, type _Water Elf 1280 by xiongrong_ into google images. It should be the very first picture. If that doesn't work, look for it on xiongrongs deviant art.)

Alongside her four sisters, Strelayza was created by the Valar during the Years of the Lamps. The five Nymphs were ordained by the Gods to watch over and protect certain areas of Arda. Weyos was given dominion over the woodlands, Lumos was given dominion over the mountains, Seyrah was given dominion over the sky, Krayta was given dominion over the sands, and Strelayza was given dominion over the waters.

 **(Characteristics)**

Being the youngest of her sisters, Strelayza tends to be a bit more child-like than the others. But not to the point of immaturity. She is child-like in the sense that she lets curiosity get the better of her sometimes. An example of this would be her behavior of constantly making her presence known to the races of Middle-Earth; which the Valar are strongly against. These actions have ultimately resulted in her becoming the most well-known of the Nymphs; even though the number of people who've actually seen a nymph are slim to none.

Thousands of years later, Strelayza's curiosity led her to a man named Indra Otsutsuki. Whom she eventually married. From this, she subsequently became not only Strelayza Otsutsuki, but the Mother of all Uchiha as well. (For unknown reasons, Indra's wife is not accounted for in ninja world history.)

Years later, when Indra destroyed Sauron during the Last Alliance, Strelayza learned of Isildur's lies against Middle-Earth. More specifically, she learned of how Isildur took credit for killing Sauron after Indra's disappearance. This ultimately led to her eternal abhorrence towards Isildur and his house. (And eventually abhorrence towards Aragorn himself.) However, Indra did not disappear; he simply kept a low profile for many years.

Eventually, when Strelayza gave birth to children, she asked Indra to take them away to the ninja world. Now, the reason she did this was not because she hated her children, but the exact opposite. She knew that the children would be safer with their father in his world. This is why whenever she met Madara she was ecstatic and very motherly towards him, even though he wasn't one of the children she gave birth to. She also would have gladly crossed over to the ninja world with Indra, but the gods have physically bound her and the other Nymphs to Arda. So, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

For this very reason, Indra would make sure to visit his wife in Arda quite often. But eventually, he passed on to the next life, and Strelayza was left all alone to her immortal self.

 **(Abilities)**

Being a water Nymph, Strelayza has control over the waters. Now, she does not have complete control. In fact, the waters are more in control than she is of them. Her ordination was to guard over the waters, not to control them completely. Strelayza can also morph her figure into any shape via water.

She can also grant others the ability to temporarily walk on water. An ability she was not aware she had until she met Bilbo and the Dwarves.

Lastly, Strelayza can heal virtually any wound. Strelayza can destroy things such as poison and bacteria in the body. She can also drastically speed up the bodies healing process. However, there are some mortal wounds that even Strelayza herself cannot heal, but these instances are quite rare.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forbidden Land

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

There are many mysterious locations in the world of Arda, but none more mysterious than the Forbidden Land. It is a land that no inhabitant of Middle-Earth has ever set foot in. This is mostly due to the Unknown Border.

Now, the Unknown Border is a strange, dome-like, shield that blankets itself over the Forbidden Land. Ultimately protecting it from the realm of Middle-Earth. Strangely, however, the Unknown Border does not have any effect on the inhabitants of the Forbidden Land. They are free to travel back and forth between realms as they please.

It was here, on the Unknown Border, that Gandalf first met Madara. The Uchiha was on the brink of death when the wizard found him. After healing his wounds, Gandalf learned that Madara had been defeated by a man named Hashirama. Madara swore that when he returned he would be victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

The Balrogs

These fiery demons were the servants of Morgoth, who was the predecessor of Sauron.

In total, there were 7, but that number has since decreased.

During the time of this story, there are 3 Balrogs that yet live in Middle-Earth.

2 dwell in the darkness of the Ashen Caves (Ashgore and Inferos), and 1 lurks deep within the Mines of Moria (Durin's Bane).


End file.
